


Тут прибыло, там убыло

by Pamdar



Category: Bleach, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Ratings: PG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar





	Тут прибыло, там убыло

Над головой Джека пролетела птичка и попыталась нагадить на драгоценную шляпу, но он стратегически отступил, сделав два шага назад. Птичка обиженно чирикнула и улетела, быстро размахивая короткими серыми крыльями.

Если бы сейчас Джека спросили, что это за птичка, то он бы с уверенностью ответил: «Точно не чайка».

Джек оглянулся. Окружающая действительность не была похожа ни на пещеру, в которую он забрался перед тем, как попасть сюда, ни на Тортугу, ни тем более на милую сердцу Черную Жемчужину. Морем вообще не пахло в прямом смысле этого слова — родной запах соли и рыбы Джек бы узнал за милю, зато очень знакомо воняло подвохом. По относительно чистой и точно не портовой улице прогуливались одетые в странные одежды люди, не обращающие на Джека никакого внимания.

Когда мимо протопал великан ростом с дерево, вежливо поклонившись кому-то из прохожих, Джек подумал, что настало время переходить к решительным действиям.

— Милейший, — Джек схватил за рукав какого-то старика. — Не подскажете, где я?

Старик посмотрел на державшую его руку, будто на мерзкое насекомое, но все же ответил:

— Первый район Западного Руконгая, в народе...

— К черту подробности, — Джек почему-то решил, что нужно спешить. — Какой это мир?

— Общество Душ, — старик улыбнулся беззубым ртом, будто происходящее его очень забавляло. — Ты умер, сынок. Не переживай, к этому привыкаешь.

Не по-стариковски ловко вывернувшись из хватки, дед заковылял прочь, бурча что-то непонятное о понаехавших гайдзинах, а Джек остался обдумывать информацию. Он это умел, что бы ни болтали про него злые языки.

Загробный мир, значит? Есть плюс — на Ад не очень похоже. Солнце припекало, но до уровня адской печи явно не дотягивало, а в толпе Джек углядел парочку симпатичных барышень. На Рай, впрочем, тоже — в той же толпе можно было заметить личностей, почти таких же сомнительных, как сам Джек. И что ему делать в Раю? Честно говоря, Джек считал, что после смерти попадет на Летучий Голландец в гости к старине Уиллу. Да что там, Джек был уверен, что умрет не так быстро и уж точно не в какой-то вонючей пещере. Говорил ему папа: «Не разоряй проклятые гробницы, сынок. Потому что они, черт побери, проклятые!» Или это было про женщин, Джек уже не помнил.

Но долго расстраиваться Джек не собирался. Подумаешь, умер, с кем не бывает. Если он найдет море и какой-нибудь корабль, то наверняка даже не заметит разницы. Зато представится прекрасная возможность проверить, уносят ли богатые покойники свое золото на тот свет в буквальном смысле.

— Послушайте, дамочка! — Джек обратился к проходящей мимо девушке, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не дернуть за черный рукав. Меч на ее поясе заставлял надеяться, что в ситуации она сориентируется. — Не подскажете, где тут ближайший порт?

Девушка остановилась, посмотрела на Джека и недоуменно моргнула.

— Какой еще порт?

Вздохнув, Джек перекатился с пяток на носки. Местные жители просто поражали своей сообразительностью.

— Порт. Корабли, матросы, бочки, шлюхи… — перечислил он терпеливо, загибая пальцы на правой руке.

Видимо, Джек сказал что-то не то. Недовольно нахмурившись, девушка развернулась и направилась в сторону огромных ворот.

— Извините, я спешу. Мне нужно найти одного рыжего придурка и надрать ему задницу за то, что не пришел, хотя я ждала и…

— Эй, стой! Подожди! Может быть, ты знаешь какого-нибудь капитана, который набирает команду? — крикнул Джек, цепляясь за последнюю соломинку. Он рассудил, что если найдет капитана, то найдет и корабль, а если найдет корабль… В ушах зашумело море, и мысленно Джек уже поплыл навстречу новым приключениям.

Снова остановившись, девушка принялась что-то обдумывать, потом заправила черную прядь за ухо и выдала:

— Мой брат — капитан. Отведу тебя к нему, пусть разбирается.

Новая знакомая бормотала себе под нос что-то еще: о рыжих придурках, непонимающих старших братьях и сумасшедших душах в дурацких шапках. Джек не понимал, о ком она, поэтому шел следом без разговоров и довольно улыбался. Схема «капитан-корабль-море» снова всплыла перед мысленным взором, и загробный мир вдруг показался очень дружелюбным местом.

Вот только подвохом все еще воняло.

*

В это же время на Летучем Голландце капитан Уилл Тернер испытывал давно забытое чувство недоумения. Новый член команды, представившийся как Куросаки Ичиго, был… странным. 

На своем веку Уилл повидал всякое. Иногда попавшие к нему матросы угрожали и возмущались, многие — радовались и подбрасывали вверх шляпы. Встречались среди них и японские пираты, у которых было такое необычное оружие, что тесак, пусть и огромный, в сравнении казался верхом банальности. Недугами команда Уилла тоже страдала самыми разными, наиболее популярными были отсутствие глаза, отсутствие конечности, проблемы с зубами и перхоть. Но такое Уилл видел в первый раз.

— Я победил Айзена, я спас Рукию и Орихиме, я дрался с Кенпачи и выжил, я видел голую Йоруичи, я сдал итоговый тест по математике, — бормотал висевший на краю борта Ичиго. — Неужели я не могу справиться с какой-то…

Договорить у него не получилось — он позеленел и в очередной раз перекинулся через борт. Уилл сочувствующе похлопал Ичиго по спине.

Впервые за всю историю на Летучий Голландец попал человек с морской болезнью.

*

Прикрыв глаза, Кучики Бьякуя досчитал до десяти. Посмотрел сначала на лежавшие на столе отчеты, перевел взгляд на гостей, но те, вопреки надеждам, не исчезли.

Рукия закончила свой полный боли и страданий рассказ о тяжелой судьбе их нового знакомого и почтительно поклонилась, однако в изгибе ее спины Бьякуе мерещилась издевка и месть за то, что он не пустил ее сегодня в Мир Живых к этому рыжему временному шинигами. Странный мужчина бандитского вида за все время разговора лишь на миг разочарованно глянул в сторону Бьякуи, а потом принялся с интересом рассматривать свой занпакто в форме сабли, будто раньше его ни разу не видел.

— Рукия, — Бьякуя сделал паузу, посмотрел на сестру выразительно. — Сколько раз я говорил тебе не приводить в поместье щенков, временных шинигами и заблудшие души бездомных бродяг?

— Много, господин брат мой, — смиренно согласилась Рукия, наклонившись еще ниже. Бьякуя почувствовал укол совести. Наверняка, его сестра не желала добавить ему проблем, просто ее сердце поистине добро и отзывчиво.

— Я подумаю, что можно сделать, — вздохнув, пообещал Бьякуя. Рукия засияла и, получив разрешение, поспешила убежать из кабинета. Оставалось надеяться, что она направилась в свой отряд, а не на поиски Ичиго.

— Джек Воробей, значит? — спросил Бьякуя, проглядывая наспех заполненную Рукией форму. Не состоял, не привлекался, не помнит…

— Капитан Джек Воробей! — важно поправил наглец.

Теперь Бьякуя взглянул на него с большим интересом. Бывали случаи, когда погибшие несколько сотен лет назад капитаны вновь находили дорогу в Готей. Если память не возвращалась, то из них получались прекрасные солдаты, иногда они даже снова становились во главе своих отрядов, как Хицугая Тоширо. Но если им удавалось вспомнить прошлые инкарнации, то бывшие капитаны отчего-то сразу стремились совершать самоубийственные глупости: шли поджигать Первый Отряд, собирать армию в Уэко Мундо или требовать от Кераку карточный долг тысячелетней давности.

Бьякуя с ног до головы осмотрел Воробья. Наглость, странный стиль одежды и высокая духовная сила — да, он вполне мог быть бывшим капитаном. А значит, нужно за ним приглядеть, на случай, если тот решит повторить подвиги предшественников.

— У меня что-то с лицом? — Джек Воробей будто специально выпучил обведенные тушью глаза, потрогал пальцами подбородок. — Щупальца отросли?

Приглядеть, да, но только не в Шестом отряде. Все-таки любимая добрая сестра, специально или нет, подкинула проблему. Минус на минус дает плюс, и Бьякуя решил, что с одной проблемой поможет справиться другая, уже хорошо знакомая и дослужившаяся до должности лейтенанта.

— Ренджи! — позвал Бьякуя. — У меня для тебя задание. 

 

Этот Бьякуя Джеку сразу не понравился. Знал он такой типаж капитанов — они нарядят тебя в напудренный парик, обтягивающие штаны и заставят выучить толстую книжку правил, прежде чем подпустят к своему вылизанному кораблику хотя бы на милю. Так что Джек даже и не старался произвести впечатление.

Вот красноволосый тип по имени Ренджи был совсем иной, он своим видом и манерами напоминал Джеку некоторых знакомых пиратов. А еще Ренджи обещал пристроить его к другому капитану, и уже за одно это Джек проникся к нему симпатией.

— Сходим к Кире, он хороший парень, несмотря на то что из Третьего, — сказал Ренджи, перешагивая через очередной пенек. Чем ближе они подходили к месту назначения, тем больше пеньков встречали на своем пути, под конец даже получалось прыгать с одного на другой.

Джек решил, что теперь настало время производить хорошее впечатление, поэтому, войдя в указанный кабинет, улыбнулся самой очаровательной улыбкой из своего арсенала.

— Сразу нет, — тут же заявил тип с уставшим взглядом человека, который трое суток не слазил с мачты, высматривая землю на горизонте. 

— Кира, успокойся, я же еще ничего не сказал, — нахмурился Ренджи, и Джек рефлекторно передразнил его, пошевелив губами и грозно сдвинув брови.

— Наверное ищешь, куда пристроить эту сомнительную личность, — недовольно ответил Кира, демонстрируя чудеса догадливости. В порыве чувств он даже поднялся из-за стола. — В Третий Отряд только через мой труп.

Ренджи, повернувшись к Джеку, пожал плечами с извиняющимся видом. Джек в ответ театрально вздохнул, мол, ничего не поделаешь, действительно сомнительная личность, знаю. На самом деле, высокая, идеально ровная стопка отчетов на столе Киры его немного нервировала, и он мечтал убраться отсюда побыстрее.

— Ладно… — Кира, видимо, решил, что погорячился. — Я задам несколько тестовых вопросов для принятия в Третий Отряд. Скажите, вы любите хурму?

— Обожаю, — на всякий случай соврал Джек.

Лицо Киры окаменело, он молча и решительно указал пальцем на дверь.

— Но у меня есть в некотором роде друг, который жить не может без зеленых яблок, я могу вас познакомить! — кричал Джек, пока Ренджи тащил его к выходу. — У вас много общего, ему я тоже не нравлюсь.

Стоило признать, и здесь Джеку не повезло. Что ж, наверняка повезет в следующий раз, по всем подсчетам сейчас как раз должна была начаться белая полоса.

 

В следующий раз ему залепили пощечину прямо с порога.

— За что?! — воскликнул Джек, глядя на внушительный бюст шикарной блондинки, которую Ренджи представил как Мацумото-сан. Платье с корсетом и кружевами вокруг выреза пошло бы ей, по мнению Джека, намного больше этой странной черной формы, но даже так размеры производили впечатление.

Мацумото недоуменно посмотрела на свою ладонь, почти ровный отпечаток которой теперь красовался на щеке у Джека.

— Женская интуиция, — заявила Мацумото, не испытывая, судя по всему, ни малейшего раскаяния. — На будущее.

— Так у нас будет будущее, дорогая? — воодушевился Джек и лукаво подмигнул, за что сразу получил пощечину по тому же месту. — Эй!

— У вас не будет вообще никакого будущего, если вы сейчас же не уберетесь с территории моего отряда, — холодно проговорил седой мальчик, которого Джек, увлеченный разглядыванием шикарного бюста Мацумото, сначала даже и не заметил. — И у вас, лейтенант Абарай, тоже.

— Все равно баба на корабле к беде, — философски заметил Джек уже на улице. Ренджи рассеянно почесал затылок и кивнул, кажется, не особо вслушиваясь. Джек не настаивал, он начинал чувствовать подвох все сильнее. И, что было намного страшнее, ему становилось скучно.

 

Ренджи смотрел, как Джек Воробей шагает впереди, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, будто от ветра, и пытался понять, за что капитан Кучики так не любит своего лейтенанта, раз поручил ему это жестокое задание.

Они зашли в Девятый, но Шухей хмуро заявил, что с некоторых пор не доверяет людям, которые разгуливают по практически средневековому Обществу Душ в дредах. А после того, что Джек сказал капитану Комамуре, Ренджи пришлось еще полчаса просить прощения. 

Оставалось не так много вариантов. Соваться в Первый и Второй отряды не было смысла — проще сразу отвести Джека в Улей, или он окажется там быстрее, чем скажет «пятнадцать человек на сундук мертвеца». Ренджи справился с соблазном сдать Джека капитану Хирако, решив, что этим только трусливо перевалит свои проблемы на Хинамори. Отдавать в Двенадцатый и Четвертый тоже не хотелось, для этого Ренджи был недостаточно жесток. Он как раз раздумывал над Восьмым и Тринадцатым, когда решение проблемы нашло их само, внушительной горой возникнув посреди дороги.

— Новенький, что ли? — спросил капитан Зараки, без особого энтузиазма разглядывая Джека. Впечатления сильного бойца тот все же не производил.

Джек передернул плечами, сильнее натянул шляпу на глаза. Капитан Зараки вдруг замер, прислушиваясь, а потом протянул руку и вытащил из прически Джека три связанные вместе маленькие монетки.

— Я пробовал, не помогает, — доверительно сообщил Зараки, тряся монетки, отчего они звенели, как колокольчики. — Не слышат, слабаки.

— Я разделяю вашу боль, — со всем сочувствием ляпнул Джек. Не похоже было, что он понял хоть что-то.

— Раз так, давай подеремся без колокольчиков! — Зараки довольно оскалился и вытянул меч. Джек шагнул вправо, но лезвие снова уперлось ему в грудь. Тогда он попробовал осторожно отодвинуть его пальцем — не получилось.

Джека надо было выручать.

— Капитан Зараки, вас капитан Кучики искал! — крикнул Ренджи первое, что пришло в голову. Если бы его спросили после, он бы под пытками не сознался, что это была месть или что-то вроде.

— Правда что ли? — Зараки тут же забыл про Джека и задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Подраться созрел, наверное. Пойду, окажу честь. Ренджи, отведи этого к нашим, вечером разберемся.

Капитан Зараки мечтательно улыбнулся, отчего приобрел сходство с голодной акулой, и шагнул в сторону ближайшей стены, оставив Джека и Ренджи отряхиваться от пыли.

 

— …тогда я отвязал черепах и пошел искать этих мерзавцев, — закончил Джек и шутливо поклонился своим слушателям, которым уже успел пересказать всю увлекательнейшую историю своей жизни вплоть до попадания в эти славные стены. В Одиннадцатом отряде саке лилось рекой, постоянно кто-то бил кому-то морду, и Джек чувствовал себя почти как среди родной команды. Для полного счастья не хватало только ощущения, что они готовы предать тебя в любую секунду и спереть твой корабль. И самого корабля не хватало.

— Джек Попугай, расскажи еще раз про обезьянку-зомби! — захлопала в ладоши Ячиру, а потом резво стащила с него шляпу.

— Капитан Джек Попугай, я бы попросил, — поправил Джек, пытаясь вернуть головной убор на место. Это было совсем не так просто, как казалось на первый взгляд, — девочка сама скакала резвее любой мартышки.

— Лучше повтори историю про морских чудовищ, способных съесть целый корабль, — рыкнул капитан Зараки, лениво наблюдавший за их возней. Про желание подраться с Джеком он, к счастью, успел позабыть.

Бойцы, будто дождавшись сигнала, после слов капитана принялись нестройным хором просить повторить ту или иную историю. Особой популярностью пользовались рассказы о русалках и живых мертвецах. О живых мертвецах даже больше, что несказанно удивляло Джека. Но ему было грех жаловаться, таких благодарных слушателей он не встречал давно.

— Хватит, — заявил он, поднимаясь из-за стола и стараясь при этом не шататься. — Остальное потом, а сейчас отведите меня к девочкам и к морю. Можно даже одновременно.

В казарме Одиннадцатого вдруг стало тихо. В наступившем молчании хорошо было слышно, как кто-то неловко закашлялся.

— У девочек ты уже, судя по всему, был, — хмыкнув, Юмичика указал на след от пощечины.

— А моря у нас нет, — добавил Иккаку хмуро.

Джек медленно опустился на прежнее место и бездумно затряс головой — в мир, где нет моря, он поверить просто не мог. Подвох обрушился на голову как цунами. Так вот ты какой, личный ад славного, но грешного капитана Джека Воробья.

Шинигами принялись переглядываться, будто сказали что-то смущающее.

— У нас есть горячие источники! — Ячиру водрузила шляпу Джеку на голову и сочувствующе погладила его по плечу.

— Ручьи, озера… — поддержал Иккаку. — Я в одном районе озеро видел — ого-го! Противоположный берег почти не разглядеть.

— Что ж, — ответил Джек, которому стало совсем грустно. — Пойду утоплюсь, вдруг поможет.

— Погоди. В Инузури, где я жил, есть широкая река… — задумчиво протянул Ренджи, поворачиваясь к Джеку.

— О, ты считаешь, река для этого лучше подойдет? Между прочим, я серьезно, вдруг надо утопиться, чтоб попасть на Летучий Голландец.

— Между прочим, заткнись, — бросил Ренджи и решительно поднялся. — Должна же река куда-то впадать, правильно?

Теперь все замолчали как-то более оптимистично.

— Поход, поход, мы идем в поход! — залепетала Ячиру, запрыгнув к Джеку на плечо и уцепившись за волосы. Остальные тоже принялись подниматься. На их лицах читалось предвкушение, какое Джек раньше не раз видел у людей, отправлявшихся на поиски сокровищ.

Он решил, что утопиться всегда успеет и вообще это не его метод.

*

Ичиго было даже как-то неловко, но он в очередной раз отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет, морские узлы вязать я тоже не умею.

Когда его желудок перестал выделывать кульбиты, Ичиго попробовал открыть Сенкаймон, но ничего не вышло. Попытки найти жучки Урахары и выкрикивание ругательств в небо также не принесли результатов, разве что пара матросов весело похлопала. Это значило, что драки с Ренджи, который умел материться не хуже пиратов, не прошли даром и что он здесь застрял. Кругом по-прежнему было одно бескрайнее море и этот покрытый тиной корабль, которым только детей перед сном пугать.

Капитан Уилл оказался хорошим человеком или морским шинигами, как его про себя окрестил Ичиго, и искренне пытался помочь, пристроив к делу.

— Знаю! Ты можешь быть коком! — радостно предложил Уилл. — Ты японец, должен уметь готовить суши. Тесак у тебя есть, сырой рыбой обеспечим с лихвой.

При мысли о сырой рыбе Ичиго снова немного повело, но он усилием воли взял себя в руки.

— Мне нужно домой, — заявил он решительно. — Или хотя бы в Сейрейтей. У меня две сестры, инфантильный отец и тысяча мертвых душ, которые ни дня без меня прожить не могут.

У Уилла во взгляде отразилось понимание. Наверное, вспомнил о плане по утопленникам за последний квартал.

— Хорошо, — сказал капитан со вздохом, — я отвезу тебя домой. В какой стороне это твое Общество Душ?

Ичиго обрадовано улыбнулся и кивнул с благодарностью. А потом понял, что понятия не имеет, где искать это его Общество Душ.

*

Капитан Зараки с висящей на спине Ячиру первым выбрался из леса, протаранив деревья, и остановился на песке. Следом вышли Иккаку и Юмичика, а завершали процессию Ренджи и Джек Воробей, пытавшийся между делом скинуть с себя ошметки чьей-то зеленой кожи.

— Я уж позабыл, как весело бывает в Восьмидесятом районе, — скалился довольный жизнью Зараки. — Надо построить здесь эту… летнюю усадьбу. Друзей буду навещать.

— Что, кто-то еще остался? — Иккаку кровожадно улыбнулся. — Юмичика, а та тварь с фиолетовыми щупальцами случайно не твоим другом была?

— Не признал свою тетушку? Ты же знакомил меня с семьей на прошлой неделе, — отозвался Юмичика, невозмутимо поправляя заляпанный чужой кровью ворот водолазки.

— Иди ты. Джек, что у тебя за странный стиль боя? — без всякого перехода переключился Иккаку на другую тему. Он уже успел скинуть сандалии и зарыться пальцами в песок. — «Пьяный матрос, сокрытый в листве»?

— А мне понравилось, как он красиво прыгал по лианам, — Юмичика прикрыл глаза, будто пытаясь вспомнить подробности. — Пока не понял, что в наших лесах нет лиан, и что он держится за щупальца тетушки Иккаку. Джек, я думаю, после этого ты должен на ней жениться. Джек?

Джек никого не слушал. Он смотрел на море.

Наверное, сейчас стоило сделать что-нибудь романтичное и глупое. Пасть на колени в соленые волны, поцеловать песок, умереть на берегу… Джек просто стоял, облизывая потрескавшиеся губы, и дышал морским воздухом. Он соскучился.

В небе знакомо-противно закричали чайки, и Джек вдруг понял, что стоит так уже долго. За все время не было ни намека на корабль, только одинокое море до самого горизонта, хоть бы контрабандисты какие проплыли. Но нет, казалось, на этот песок никогда не ступала нога человека, а по этой воде не плавали даже бревна.

— Так, — заговорил Джек, — мне понадобится черепаший корм для приманки, срубить вон ту сосну и, друзья мои, не могли бы вы состричь волосы со своих спин? 

— Джек… — позвал Ренджи, поднимаясь с песка, на котором успел удобно устроиться.

— Я планирую начать плести веревку до заката, так что сильно не затягивайте. А потом можете идти домой, дальше я сам справлюсь. Или пройдусь по пляжу, поищу порт, вряд ли ваш мир такой уж большой…

— Капитан, — снова попытал счастье Ренджи.

Джек повернулся к нему. Он знал этот взгляд, с таким сообщают, что припасов хватит еще надолго, вот только крысы отчего-то сбегают на берег.

— Назад пойдем, — внес ясность капитан Зараки. — Дорогу нашли, с остальным потом разберемся.

Джек еще раз взглянул на море и практически заставил себя согласно кивнуть.

*

— Закаты у вас тут красивые… — Ичиго задумчиво наблюдал за погружавшимся в море желтым солнцем и смешно щурился, когда ветер дул в лицо.

— Будет о чем рассказать в Обществе Душ, а? — Уилл дружелюбно пихнул его в бок. — Так, говоришь, у него выросли крылья как у бабочки и щупальца? Больше всего это ненавижу…

*

— Задраивай люки, разворачивай парус, йо-хо-хо, веселись как черт… — тянули в казармах Одиннадцатого отряда тоном, который совсем не сочетался с текстом. Слышно было даже в Седьмом, и капитану Комамуре от этой песни безумно хотелось завыть на луну, предварительно поотрывав горе-певцам языки.

— Не переживай, что-нибудь придумаем, — попытался утешить Ренджи. — Мы тут одного варвара пару лет назад в Вальхаллу сопровождали, вот это была проблема!

— Вальхаллу не могли найти? — без особого любопытства спросил Джек.

— Найти-то нашли. Капитана Зараки долго не могли оттуда вытащить…

Горестно вздохнув, Джек пробормотал заплетающимся языком:

— Хороший ты человек, Ренджи, несмотря на то, что мертвый. Считай, что я проникся. И вообще, у вас тут не так уж и плохо… местами. Очень местами.

— Ладно, давай еще раз сначала, — Ренджи решительно отодвинул от себя бутылку саке. — Что ты последнее помнишь? Что за пещера? 

— Обычная проклятая пещера, — ответил Джек, пытаясь сосчитать количество придвинутых к нему бутылок. Получалось что-то около шести, не так плохо. — Сокровища, сырость, ожившие скелеты… Ничего особенного.

Ренджи потряс головой, попытался сфокусировать взгляд на шляпе Джека. 

— А от чего ты умер, на тебя каменная сосулька упала? Или пил из зловещего колодца, примерял корону из костей, воровал старинное золото?

— Нашел необычное, тоже мне… — Джек напряг память. Вот он пытается не поскользнуться на камне, вот слышит, как капает вода, вот осторожно обходит сундук с монетами.

— Вспомнил! — встрепенулся Джек. — Там была такая стеклянная шкатулка, а в ней круглая хрень. Она еще мне в мозг шептала что-то вроде «только пожелай, и я сделаю тебя богом нового мира», но я не обратил внимания.

Ренджи трезвел на глазах, и казалось, скоро станет слышно, как шевелятся мысли в его голове, готовясь выдать гениальный план. Предчувствие Джека не подвело.

— Круглая хрень, говоришь? Есть у меня один знакомый… специалист по божественности. Надо его навестить.

Джек посмотрел в ответ самым несчастным взглядом, на который был способен, и для убедительности обхватил голову руками.

— Утром сходим, — смилостивился Ренджи.

 

Омаэда опустил огромную руку в пакет, вытащил чипсину и, после пристального разглядывания, отправил в рот.

— Вы только не думайте, что мы за ним не выносим… — начал он смущенно, облизывая огромные пальцы, и от зрелища смущенного Омаэды у Ренджи дернулся глаз. — Выносим. Но оно потом само появляется.

Они уже долго спускались по крутой лестнице вглубь подземелий, и Ренджи начал опасаться, что скоро благосклонность Омаэды кончится вместе с чипсами. Но тот, как и обещал, довел их до проема двери, за которым скрывалась темница самого Айзена.

В проеме вместо решеток висели жалюзи из каких-то до боли знакомых черных лент. Отодвинув их в сторону, Ренджи первым вошел внутрь. Он ожидал увидеть тюремное кресло с примотанным к нему Айзеном, который бы высокомерно взирал на вошедших, будто король на троне.

Ожидания немного не оправдались, зато Ренджи понял, что имел в виду Омаэда под «выносим, а оно само появляется». Джек вошел следом и присвистнул.

Айзен действительно восседал на кресле, только оно было глубоким, кожаным и на вид очень мягким. Комната мало напоминала камеру — в большом камине горел огонь, рядом с ним лежала черная шкура какого-то животного с длинным белым носом, но меньше всего Ренджи готов был увидеть маленький телевизор на резном столике.

— Ренджи, сколько лет, сколько зим, — поприветствовал Айзен, не вставая с кресла. — Я мог бы назвать точное время до секунды, но не хочу утомлять тебя лишними подробностями и слишком длинными цифрами.

Наверное, надо было обратиться за консультацией к Урахаре, а не переться в подземелья, но пачка чипсов на взятку выходила дешевле межмирового звонка. Продолжая озираться, Ренджи пытался подобрать нужные слова. Джек, не стесняясь, отправился исследовать камеру.

— Не обращай внимания на обстановку, — Айзен обвел комнату рукой. — Все это, включая двадцать тысяч лет заточения, обеспечило Хогиоку, дабы выполнить мое истинное желание. Ты же не думал, что я проиграл не добровольно? Молодой человек, не трогайте канделябр.

Джек с лицом оскорбленной невинности вытянул перед собой пустые руки.

— Хогиоку, Джек, точно! — Ренджи вспомнил, зачем вообще сюда пришел. — Я думаю, Джек нашел Хогиоку в своем мире, и оно перенесло его в наш. Такое возможно?

— Возможно, — согласно кивнул Айзен. — Хогиоку может существовать во многих мирах одновременно, и такие невинные фокусы, включая ускоренный курс японского языка прямо в мозг, ему вполне под силу. Иногда мне кажется, что у него даже есть чувство юмора, — он еще раз окинул взглядом камеру. — Своеобразное.

— Как мне вернуться домой? — неожиданно серьезным тоном спросил Джек.

— Выполнить свое желание, конечно, — Айзен улыбнулся так самодовольно, что Ренджи захотелось выбить ему зубы, но он пообещал Омаэде не делать глупостей. — А теперь покиньте меня, скоро начнется сеанс приближения к выполнению моего желания. Айфон, который у вас в правом кармане, можете оставить себе.

*

Айзен терпеливо подождал, пока гости не выйдут, прошелестев черными бинтами, и только после этого потянулся к пульту. Редко кого сажают в Улей на двадцать тысяч лет, и Айзен совершил все необходимые преступления, чтобы добиться именно такого срока. Этого как раз должно было хватить для исполнения его желания.

Из динамиков зазвучал до боли знакомый опенинг. По всем подсчетам двадцати тысяч лет должно было хватить, чтобы в спокойствии и тишине дождаться дня, когда Наруто станет хокаге.

*

— По крайней мере, теперь мы знаем, что я не умер, — оптимистично заявил Джек, ловко взбираясь по лестнице, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки сразу. — А мы не будем отдавать этому Айзену обезьянку-зомби или что-нибудь такое?

— Пришлю ему банку сгущенки и сигареты, — буркнул Ренджи. — Попытайся вспомнить, чего ты желал, когда лапал Хогиоку.

Хороший вопрос. Джеку вообще по жизни не очень везло с пониманием своих желаний, разве что сейчас он вполне однозначно мечтал попасть домой, пусть даже его домом будет все Карибское море.

— Я хотел выпить.

— Что? — Ренджи удивленно вскинул брови. Наверное, он ожидал услышать какую-нибудь банальность про власть над миром.

— Выпить хотел, говорю! — повторил Джек, выделяя каждое слово. — Я надеялся найти там бутылку вина тысячелетней выдержки. А что? Ради такого не грех и в пещеру залезть. Даже если оно превратилось в кисель, было бы о чем потом рассказать в баре за кружкой дешевого пойла. 

Ренджи задумчиво почесал красный затылок, потом выдал непонятное:

— Чувствовал ведь, что надо было сразу в Восьмой идти!

 

О секретном погребе капитана Кераку легенд среди офицеров ходило больше, чем о спальне главнокомандующего Ямамото. Поговаривали, что там можно найти не только саке, но и все виды алкоголя, до которых смогли додуматься люди и другие разумные существа всех национальностей всех времен. Некоторые вообще не верили, что погреб существует. Сейчас, спускаясь по опасной для жизни лестнице, Ренджи понял, откуда в Улье позаимствовали дизайн подземелий.

— Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, лейтенант Абарай, — капитан Кераку шел впереди, освещая дорогу лампой, и посмеивался. — Вы привели ко мне пирата из другого мира, которому нужно выпить тысячелетнего вина, чтобы попасть назад?

— Лучшего тысячелетнего вина! — поправил Джек. — Я тут вспомнил, что мечтал именно о таком.

Ренджи только кивнул.

— Тогда вы по адресу, — капитан Кераку повел их между рядами огромных бочек и полок с бутылками, которые выстраивались в целые улицы. — А остальные что тут делают?

— О, все просто, — снова решил ответить Джек. — Капитан Кучики хочет проконтролировать, что я точно покину Общество Душ, капитан Зараки пришел проводить, а очаровательная Мацумото всего лишь в меня влюбилась.

В подтверждение этих слов неразборчиво, но согласно промычали. Бьякуя рассматривал прозрачный кувшин с какой-то рептилией внутри, Кенпачи задумчиво вертел в руках бутылку водки, а Мацумото уже пыталась спрятать что-то в рукав косоде.

— Я так и подумал, — глянув через плечо, капитан Кераку снова усмехнулся. Потом затормозил у развилки и жестом остановил идущих следом. — Вам нужно вино, тысячелетнее относительно нашего времени, относительно времени Мира Живых или относительно времени Джека? Это важно.

Ренджи посмотрел на Джека, тот безразлично пожал плечами. Похоже, такие детали он не продумывал.

Разочарованно вздохнув, Кераку повел их по темному узкому коридору. Остановившись у одной из полок, капитан открыл деревянную коробку и осторожно извлек на свет бутылку, обмотанную старой мешковиной.

— Немного кидо, и вино сохраняет свои первозданные качества, — сказал он, открыв бутылку и протягивая ее Джеку. — Прекрасный был год, такое солнце, такие душевные люди умирали во цвете лет…

Джек важно понюхал горлышко, а потом перехватил бутылку поудобнее и забрался на одну из бочек.

— Дамы и господа! — начал он, тыкая пальцем в присутствующих. — Бьякуя, не сердись на сестру за то, что она привела меня к тебе. Ренджи, не сердись на Бьякую за то, что он поручил меня спихнуть. Кенпачи, не сердись на Ренджи за то, что он соврал тебе про Бьякую. Мацумото, у нас бы все равно ничего не вышло. Капитан Кераку, отличная шляпа. У вас тут весело и вообще атмосфера добра и взаимопонимания, хоть плачь, но мне пора домой. Было приятно иметь с вами дело.

— Прощайте, капитан Джек Воробей. Может быть, еще увидимся, — тихо ответил Ренджи, глядя, как Джек пьет из горла и медленно растворяется в сизой дымке. Остальные провожали молча, поэтому всем хорошо было слышно, как где-то там, за завесой миров, шумит море.

*

К ногам Ренджи стекало тысячелетнее вино, перемешанное с морской водой. Он смотрел на лужу и пытался не обращать внимания на две опустившиеся на его плечи ладони — тяжелую и очень тяжелую.

— Так что ты соврал капитану Зараки про меня? — подчеркнуто безразличным тоном спросил капитан Кучики.

— А я еще думал, Бьякуя из вредности своей аристократической не признавался, — добавил капитан Зараки, прижимая к земле сильнее. — Поверил тебе, как дурак.

Ренджи нервно сглотнул, но от неминуемой гибели его спасло скатившееся с бочки громко ругающееся тело, подозрительно напоминавшее Куросаки Ичиго.

— Земля! — крикнуло тело радостно и уткнулось лицом в лужу из вина и морской воды.

— Вот это я называю вселенское равновесие, — капитан Кераку сделал пару шагов назад, чтобы его ненароком не окатило брызгами. — Тут прибыло, тут убыло. С Летучего Голландца, должно быть? Он хороший проводник между загробными мирами. Знавал я парочку его прошлых капитанов, милейшие люди. Очень… сердечные.

Ичиго, не вставая, протянул ему мятый листок бумаги.

— Туалетная бумага, вино, макароны, нарды… — принялся читать капитан Кераку. — Кое-чего у меня нет, придется у Рецу-сан просить. Что это?

— Там… Уилл заказал… — выговаривал Ичиго, медленно поднимаясь. — Мы как раз направление по звездам определили, он плывет сюда.

— Сюда — это куда? — холодно спросил Бьякуя, подозревая неладное.

— Я покажу, — хохотнул капитан Зараки. — Тут недалеко, в Восьмидесятом районе.

— Всегда мечтала покататься на корабле, — протянула Мацумото, томно вздохнув, отчего в ее одеждах что-то громко забулькало. Бьякуя закатил глаза, а Кенпачи весело заржал.

К ногам Ренджи приплыла в суматохе слетевшая шляпа, он бережно вытащил ее и отряхнул. Кажется, с ее хозяином предстояло увидеться быстрее, чем он думал.

Ренджи просто обязан был наладить дипломатические отношения с представителями иностранных загробных сущностей, отвечавших за пиратов, раз уж с валькириями так неудобно получилось.

А еще Ренджи тоже всегда мечтал покататься на корабле.


End file.
